The One and Only- A Louis Tomlinson Fan Fiction Chapter 1
by pup55555
Summary: You meet Louis at a hotel and he ends up falling for you and brings you back to his room.
1. Chapter 1

One Direction Fan Fiction  
Chapter 1  
I was staying at this very elegant hotel when one day one of the employees was going from room to room handing out invitations that said that there was a big party in the giant lobby of the hotel. The invitation was for a Saturday night at 7:00. I was staying at the hotel with some of my friends and we all decided to go.  
On Saturday at 7:30, we all went to the lobby. As soon as we stepped out of the doors that went from the hall where the rooms were into the lobby, we saw a beautiful chandelier and other ribbons and decorations everywhere. I started to walk down the stairs when I saw a bunch of camera men on the sides of the stairs video taping something that was happening on the flat between the first flight of stairs and the second. The flat area was very big and I saw someone dancing on the left side of it. I went to the right side of the stairs where the rest of my friends were to watch when I noticed that the person dancing was Harry Styles! I couldn't believe he was at this party!  
No one was allowed to go down to the part where he was, but my one of my friends pushed past the camera men before they could stop her and she starts dancing next to Harry. About a minute later she trips and does a face plant right in front of him. Everyone starts laughing at her so she slowly makes her way back to her spot on the stairs. When Harry finished dancing, a bell rang out indicating that it was time for dinner.  
I start walking down the next flight of stairs and make my way over to the food line. When I get in line, I look to my left and I see Niall in front of me! I try not to pay attention to him, but I keep looking down at what he's putting on his plate. It looks like he's getting a pound of everything! "Hey Niall. :) That's a lot of food you're getting there."  
"Ya, you know me... I love my food!"  
"I know... :) This meal looks great."  
"Ya it does! I can't wait to eat!"  
"Me too!"  
"Hey, I never got your name."  
"Oh, my name is y/n."  
"Nice to meet you, y/n. Do you want to come sit with me and the boys?"  
"Sure! I would love to!"  
I followed Niall to a table and saw the rest of the guys sitting there. "Vas happenin' Niall?"  
"Zayn... I met y/n while I was getting my food. She seems really nice." Niall introdued me to the rest of the guys and Harry said, "I think I've already seen you earlier when I was dancing. Didn't your friend try to come up and dance with me?"  
"Ya... she did. That was embarrassing..." I started to blush.  
"It was funny when she fell." He started laughing and so did I because she shouldn't have gone up there in the first place. I was laughing at her as soon as it happened. We talked a lot while we ate dinner and I couldn't help but notice Louis basically smiling at me the whole time. He was talking to me most of the time and that smile never left his face. Slow music started playing a few minutes before everyone was done eating. As soon as I finished, Louis came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. "I would love to dance with you. :)"  
Louis took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We start dancing and he feels so nice and warm. We waltz across the room and once we get across I notice that we got closer. I stare into his bright blue eyes and he stares right back into mine. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in closer until we're pressed up against eachother. "You know, you're really beautiful."  
"Thank you, Louis, you're so amazing. This night has been amazing. I wish that I could just stay here with you forev..." he stops me with a kiss. I kiss him back and it feels perfect. When we both lean back, both of us have big grins on our faces. We keep dancing for what feels like forever. When the music stops and people are starting to clean up, we make our way back to the boys. Louis' arm is around my waist and all the guys are smiling at us. Niall's the first one to say something."Louis loves y/n! Louis loves y/n!"  
"Oh, stop it Niall..." I say while blushing. Louis looks at me and we both start to giggle.  
"You look perfect for eachother." Harry says after I stop giggling. I start blushing again, but Louis turns me so I'm facing him.  
"That's because you are perfect for me." I just smile and then lean in and kiss him. The boys start clapping like it's some kind of movie with a happy ending.  
"Do you want to come back to my hotel room?" Louis asks after we finish kissing.  
"Sure. :) I would just have to tell my friends that I'm not going to be with them tonight so they don't get worried."  
"Heeeyyyy, where am I supposed to sleep then?" Niall complains.  
"Since Harry and Liam share a room and Zayn's by himself, I'm sure he would like the company," Louis suggests. Niall agrees to the new sleeping arrangement and I go back to my room to tell my friends where I'm going to be. As soon as I walk through the door, my friends stop talking and just stare at me. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in Louis' hotel room tonight... wait, what's wrong?"  
"We saw you hanging out with One Direction. You totally ditched us. We were going to have a fun time and then you start hanging out with famous people and don't even think once about us. Just because you meet people doesn't mean you can forget about us just like that and now you're going to sleep in Louis' hotel room tonight? Are you kidding me?"  
"I-I-I'm so sorry that I forgot about you guys... just... meeting someone like that is so cool... and I'm sorry for laughing at you, Kate, when you fell in front of Harry. I know that must have been really embar-rassing for you. Imagine if you guys met someone famous though... I bet you would have done the same thing... I mean we're all just normal people and this experience is really important for me. If it was one of you who was in my place I would be jealous, but I would be saying good for you... well... I'm sorry, but I got to go now."  
I grabbed my overnight bag and left without saying anything else. I walked down the hall feeling happy because I was going to Louis' place, but also guilty because I made my friends mad at me. I don't want to lose my friends, but I don't want to lose Louis either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Louis was waiting for me on his bed. His room was giant! It was probably the biggest room in the hotel. There were two chairs, two beds, and a flat screen tv. There was also a giant window that showed the beautiful scenery of Paris down below. "Wow... I love your room... I bet Niall's pissed that he had to switch." Me and Louis started laughing at the same time.  
"Ya, Zayn's room is smaller since he's by himself and there's only one bed... that's gonna be little tight..." We both started laughing again. "Come sit down next to me, y/n." I walk over to him and plop down on the bed. I turn on the tv and go to Netflix. I scroll down until we find something we agree on which is The Notebook. We both lay down on his bed and cuddle up next to eachother.  
We end up getting to the sad part and I start crying a lot so Louis pulls me closer to him and he wipes my tears away. I start to smile at him and stop paying attention to the movie. "I love you, y/n."  
"I love you too, Louis. :)" We both lean in and kiss eachother. Louis turns off the tv and then turns back to me. "Y/n, you're so amazing. I'm so glad we met tonight. I want to be with you forever."  
"I want to be with you forever too. I never thought that this would happen, getting to meet someone like you and then being in here with you. All girls would die for this moment and I actually get to be the lucky one who you fall for. I'm so happy that we met here tonight. I love you so much and I never want to leave you." He smiles at me and then leans in and kisses me again. The kiss deepens and then he rolls over so he's on top of me. He puts his hand on my waist and then slides it up under my shirt. Then he slides his other hand up. He pulls my shirt up over my head so I just have on my skirt and bra. I start to unbutton his shirt and then I pull it off. His body is so warm pressed up against mine. Then he pulls down my skirt and I unzip his jeans and yank them off. I stare into those bright blue eyes that make me so happy and I just lose control in them.  
The night ended quicker than I wanted it to. I wake up with his arms wrapped tight around me. I lean my head on his chest and recall all the great things that happened last night. It's still hard to believe that I'm actually here with Louis Tomlinson. I look over at the clock to see what time it is. Wow, it's already 10:15! My friends and I have to catch the plane back to the U.S. at 11:30! "Louis... wake up," I start to shake him lightly, "Louis..." His eyes flutter open. "Hey babe. Goodmorning. :)"  
"Louis... my plane leaves in about an hour..." I say, not wanting to leave him.  
"What?!" He sits up, fully awake. "You can't leave, y/n. I love you too much for you to walk out of my life this quickly..."  
"I love you too and I don't want to leave you, but this was supposed to be just a vacation..." I start to cry. Louis comes closer to me.  
"I need you," his face gets serious all of a sudden, "Y/n, I want you..." he pauses and takes a deep breath, "to stay here with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I'm surprised. Very surprised. This is such a huge deal. Moving away from all my friends and family in the U.S. to go as far away as Paris? I probably wouldn't be able to see them that much because it's such a long plane ride and it would cost a lot of money for a round-trip ticket whenever I wanted to go visit them. I love Louis so much though and I really want to stay with him. At least if I really wanted to move here, I would be able to make that decision myself since I'm 20 years old. I also finished college last month so I need to find a place to settle down and start my life anyway. I think I've found the love of my life so I'm going to stay here with him. "Wow, Louis... staying here with you would be a big change in my life, but I love you so much that I'm going to make that change. I'll stay here with you. :)"  
"Y/n, that's great! I'm so glad you decided to stay here with me. I was worried you would say no because we just met last night, but this is truly love at first sight." He wraps his arms around me and gives me a giant bear hug. Then he kisses me, like 10 times before he lets me go. I look at the clock and it's 10:30. "Louis, I still need to get on the plane though to pack up my stuff and tell my family what I'm going to do. I want you to come with me, back to the U.S., to meet my parents before I come live with you though."  
"Of course! Let me just pack up my stuff and then tell the lads. I'll be ready in a half an hour."  
"Ok. I'm going to go back to my room to pack up my things too. How about you just meet me at my room when you're ready? It's room 122."  
"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. See you soon!"  
I grabbed my overnight bag and started walking back to my room. Wow, I'm actually doing this. I'm moving across the whole world to live with someone who isn't even my boyfriend yet. I wonder what everyone's going to think about this. My friends are probably going to be pissed at me. I hope they don't get too mad.  
I opened the door to my room and saw everyone packing up. "Hey, y/n! How was the sleepover? What happened?" Shelly asked.  
"I'll tell you guys all about it later because there's something really important that I need to tell you right now."  
"What is it? Is it bad news or good news?" Brianna asked.  
"Well, I don't know how you'll think of it, but... I'm staying here in Paris to live with Louis."  
"What?!" they all screamed at the same time. Kate comes closer to me. "What the hell! You meet someone last night, then you sleepover, then the next day they ask you to move all the way across the frickin' world to live with them and you say yes?! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you EVER think about us or your family when you made this decision? Did you think about how it would make everyone feel? Cause I don't think so."  
"I did think about how far away it was. I know you guys would be pissed when I told you, but I need to settle down with someone now. It's just that time. You know I'll come visit you guys. This is really love at true sight. I know a lot of people don't believe in it, but that's because they never experienced it. I know Louis is my true love and I bet we'll end up getting married. Just wait."  
"Ya right. You're not gonna get married to a guy you just met. It was probably just a one night stand," Brianna says.  
"You know what? All of you can just shut the fuck up! What good friends you are, being so supportive of me. Stop trying to make me feel guilty and just be happy that I found somebody! All of this shit you're saying is just because you're jealous and you know it! Let ME be happy and stop making it all about yourselves. Stop making shit up and putting me down or I won't come back to visit. And you BETTER be nice to Louis when he comes here because he's coming on the plane with us to meet my parents."  
No one said anything after that. I think I put them in their places. I push pass them all and start to pack up my stuff. They were being really bitchy saying that it was a one night stand and that there was something wrong with me for falling in love so quickly. That just means that it's a perfect match. I know Louis loves me with all his heart. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he truly means it. And we WILL get married. I can just tell.  
I hear a knock at the door. I finish zipping my luggage and then go open the door. "Hey, Lou! Meet Kate, Shelly, and Brianna."  
"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Louis goes up to each one of my friends and shakes their hands. They're smiling really big and fake. I can tell because I know they don't like him, but Louis doesn't know so that's good. They're probably thinking some really evil thoughts right now about how he's SO bad for taking me away from them.  
I look over at the clock again. It's 10:52. "Ok, are you guys ready to go? It takes about a half an hour to get to the airport."  
"Ya, we're ready," Shelly says, "Let's go."


End file.
